


Rose Weasley Before It All

by RandomestFandoms



Series: Rose Weasley and the New Generation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Cute Kids, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, POV First Person, Pre-Hogwarts, Wotter clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to Rose Weasley and the New Start, first in the New Generation series. Before Hogwarts, when she was young, running around with Albus all day. You don't have to read to understand New Start but there might be things somewhat confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Weasley Before It All

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the interpretation of the characters.

Hi! I'm Rose! I'm four. My mommy, Daddy, and cousin Alby say that I'm really pretty but I don't know. I have really bushy red hair and blue eyes that Mommy says are like sapphires… Alby is my bestest friend. He has a big brother Jay-Jay who's bestest buddies are my cousins Freddie and Roxy. Alby also has a little sister Lily who’s bestest buddies with my brother Hugo. Then there's Teddy, Uncle Harry's godson and his bestest buddy, my cousin Vicky who has a littler sister Dommy and a baby brother Louis. We are a BIG family. I’m really smart so my mommy thinks that I’m going to be in Ravenclaw when I go to school but my uncle Charlie thinks that I’m gonna be a snake because my first day of gymnastics I was super mbitious. I don’t think it really matters but Daddy was really angry when he said that. I don’t like when Daddy is angry, Mommy helps me put on a blue dress and then she puts my hair in two ponytails. I see Alby and he pulls my hair.

"Alby! Don't do that!" I say.

"Okay Rosie," Alby says. We play hide and go seek with our friends. At bed time I sleep on Alby's bed with him but couldn't sleep.

I feel Alby play with my hair and hum me a song from Disney. It’s Reflection from Mulan! I smile and sleep.

The next day I have gymnastics and then Ballet.

** -two years later (age six)- **

Daddy signs me up for cheerleading. I like it, it is like gymnastics and ballet which I still do. I have my first gymnastics competition and I come second! And I’m one of the Party Girls in the Nutcracker! I want to be Clara but I’m too little. My dance group does a few performances too, in a lot of different styles, and I’m a lead in most of them! Al is still my best friend! Jay promises to teach me guitar next year because I really like singing.

**-four years later (Year 6/Grade 5 school year)-**

Now I'm in year six with Al. We stayed best friends through our life. I am now the 'popular cheerleader' and Al is the 'cute guy every girl wanted to date'. It’s annoying but we’re still friends. I’m top of the class, with a lot of friends, and Al is average but a jock and popular. I’m sitting at the lunch table with Al and the rest of the ‘populars’. I’m not talking much, just laying my head on Al's shoulder as I eat, as he plays with my curly red hair. It’s not as bushy as it used to be, thankfully, and I really like it now.

"Are you two sure you're not secretly dating and making up the story about being cousins?" Jas –short for Jasmine-, my best girl friend at school, asks us.

I choke on my food a bit, "we're sure. Al's been my best friend since May 13 2006 when he was seven days old and I was born." I state.

"Oh… Okay." Connor, our other good friend, says doubtfully.

“Yeah, clearly she’s dating that hottie James,” CiCi, Jas’ twin, teases.

“That’s even worse!” I exclaim.

In the summer I have a few gymnastics competitions, and I medal in all of them (I get gold in most, especially on floor and beam), and I star in the production of Peter Pan that my dance company put on, since I’m the only girl who can perform most of Tinker Bell’s Acro moves, thanks to gymnastics. The end of the summer found me and Al heading off for our first year at Hogwarts, finally!


End file.
